A pressure sensor using a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology has, for example, a piezo resistance change type and a capacitance type. Meanwhile, a pressure sensor using a spintronics technology is proposed. The pressure sensor using the spintronics technology senses resistance change in response to strain. It is desired to have a high sensitivity pressure sensor using the spintronics technology.
An object of the method of manufacturing a pressure sensor, the deposition system, and the annealing system according to the embodiments is to provide a high sensitivity pressure sensor.